


Cherish Each Memory

by NeedALife



Series: Barry's Mysterious Past [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Isn't the Flash, Break Up, Cheesy, College, F/M, Goodbyes, Lovers to Friends, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Oneshot, Pre-Series, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedALife/pseuds/NeedALife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduation Barry will be moving back to Central City, and Kara back to National City. They haven't talked about it, leaving it to the last possible moment, both not wanting to face the facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish Each Memory

They were cuddled together on his bed, suitcases strewn all over his dorm room. Kara had offered to help him pack,  claiming that Barry would take too long otherwise. When she had srrived an hour earlier though, neither felt much like packing. They opted instead to cuddle on his bed, Kara lying on Barry's chest as whispered to each other.

"We should probably start packing." Kara whispers with a smile.

"I don't want to." Barry replied with a grin, arms tightening around his girlfriend.

Kara smiled to herself, burying her face into Barry's neck.

"I don't want to go." She whispered against his neck.

 Barry didn't reply, kissing her hair instead and rolling them over. He lay on top of her, elbows on either side of her to support most of his weight. He smiles at down at her, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I don't want to leave you" He told her.

They stared at each other, faces so close they could feel each others' breath.

"You know I love you, right?" Barry told her, their noses touching.

"I know." Kara answered with a sad smile.

"Just not as much as you love Iris." She added.

Barry sighed, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Don't say that. it's not true." Barry said with a frown.

Kara pulled her head away, slipping out from under Barry. She sat up and looked down at her boyfriend, a frown on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed she crossed her arms across her chest.

"It's not." Barry insisted, sitting up beside her.

"Iris is the first person I'd ever fallen in love with, but that doesn't mean I love her more than you. You hold a special part of me, a completely different love from what I have for Iris. You understand me in ways she never did, and I'm more comfortable with you then I ever was with her, and I grew up with her." Barry told her.

"Babe you spent the whole first year of our relationship trying to break up with me." Barry said, a smile on his face.

Kara blushed, looking down.

"You think I would have fought as hard as I did if I wasn't absolutely crazy for you?" Barry asked her with a sly grin, peeking at her bowed face.

Barry took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers and bringing it up to kiss her hand.

"No hard feelings?" Barry asked.

Kara nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"No hard feelings." She agreed, pulling Barry in for another kiss.

Barely pulling away she paused, lips brushing.

"I won't stop loving you." Barry assured her.

"I don't think I could even if I tried."  She replied.

Barry smiled at her, rubbing their noses together.

"He'll never deserve you."

"Who?" she asked, confused.

"Whichever lucky bastard you fall in love with." Barry answered, eyes never leaving hers.

Kara opened her mouth to reply but nothing came to mind. The way Barry was smiling rendering her speechless. Kara couldn't help but think that she didn't deserve the way Barry looked at her.

If only she could tell him. 

"Friends?" She asked him.

"You'll never be just a friend to me." Barry replied.

"But I'll take it." He added.

If only they could stay together.


End file.
